More, more, a little bit more
by Kuronosatou
Summary: Starting a topic under the excuse of haircut has never been so interesting. For Mibuchi Reo, the Shooting Guard of Rakuzan High School Basketball Club, getting a proper haircut is important… and he's amused to find that his captain shares the same opinion. [Based on Twitter RP by @MibuchiReo6 and @WinnerAkashi.]


**Summary:** Starting a topic under the excuse of haircut has never been so interesting. For Mibuchi Reo, the Shooting Guard of Rakuzan High School Basketball Club, getting a proper haircut is important… and he's amused to find that his captain shares the same opinion.

Based on Twitter Role Play by MibuchiReo6 and WinnerAkashi

Story based on Twitter thread: /MibuchiReo6/status/386724196782321664

* * *

"I wonder if Sei-chan's hair had actually grown slightly longer."

"Ah, has it?"

Mibuchi was sure that he was merely mumbling, when the redhead—the captain of Rakuzan High School Basketball Club, Akashi Seijuurou, suddenly responded to the murmur.

A pair of slightly slanted eyes immediately gazes to the redhead, whom was rubbing a few strands between his fingers, and clearly was musing. "Perhaps I should cut it again soon."

Thinking it was rather awkward, Mibuchi decides to say nothing else other than a mere agreement. "Yes, I think so!" But as he observes the other, a smile was graced on his lips. "But I think a longer hair will suit you just fine, too."

"Oh?" Pausing his gestures at his own hair, the redhead turns his face to Mibuchi, now eye-to-eye. "Enough with the pointless flattery, Reo." Not a scold was it, yet only is putting aside the taller male's comments. "I'll have to remember to trim it sometime…"

Although what was unnecessary seemed much more important than it seemed. Mibuchi refuses to let the other just as is—he adds something in denial to the redhead's statements just now, puffing his cheeks just to make him evidently disagreeing.

"It's not pointless~!" Says he. "But well, I just love everything of Sei-chan. If you're just so comfortable with a short hair, I guess there's no helping it~."

The heterochromatic eyes were about to leave Mibuchi's gaze, when suddenly it comes back for a sensitive word came onto his ears, but not that he cared about it that much. "Is that so?" His tone implies his curiosity, yet not too visible. "And I'm not particularly picky about this, as long as it doesn't get in my way."

Mibuchi only giggles then, finding the talk about the haircut getting interesting somehow; perhaps it was simply rare for him to be able to talk so-casually with his captain.

"Be careful to not get the wrong haircut~. Or should I have Hyuuga Junpei of Seirin to cut your hair?"

An irritated frown comes upon hearing the familiar name, yet rather unexpected to have the name brought up. "And why is that? You want me to look like Hyuuga Junpei?"

Amused was what Mibuchi felt. Despite seeing the frown, he didn't have the feel to be scared, instead giving a respond to fix what he wanted to imply; "No, no~ Hyuuga is emo and clearly not my type. It's just that I heard that he is a son of a barber~…"

"Even so, I refuse to have someone of that caliber to touch me."

As always, a ruthless comment, yet Mibuchi wasn't displeased with it. 'As always', he thought, somehow glad to see that his captain is still the same as ever. Giggling was all he did, though the urge to do so had come out of nowhere.

"Ehe~ I was only trying to be honest and blunt, you know~?"

The redhead sighs a bit and shuts his eyes, as a mild form of weariness. "Pardon. It suits you more when you're not so blunt after all, Reo."

Widening his eyes, surprised to hear that coming from his captain, Mibuchi's smile only got wider. He finds it interesting to see that his captain actually pays that much attention towards him… or that it was an obvious fact to begin with.

"I'm sorry if that displeases you, then." Apologizes after all, looking down; he was aware that Akashi isn't fond of being looked down upon.

Though what came after was unexpected—Akashi's eyes flutter open, and a slight smile was displayed, as if reassuring Mibuchi. "No need for apologies, Reo."

Mibuchi's eyes just sparkle—he knew he couldn't help it whenever he sees his captain smile, for it is a rather rare sight for him.

"Wah~ Whenever I see you smile, I just want to hug you!"

His worlds came too late, though, for he had already have his both arms reached out for the smaller boy and tightly embraces Akashi, smiling by himself and lets warmth ensue between their bodies.

Akashi was rather surprised, yet chuckles a bit. Reflexively, a hand goes up and runs through Mibuchi's black hair, while he questions in a tone he usually uses. "What is this? Do you see me as a child, Reo?"

Aware that they are in the court at the moment, Mibuchi feels rather awkward, yet reluctant to let the other go; he wants to bask in the warmth, just a little bit more… Just a little bit more.

"Hm~ of course not; to me, Sei-chan is a leader. And a child can't possibly be a leader, no~?"

The light smile stays on Akashi's face, and the broad smile never leaves the lips of the beautiful black-haired shooting guard of Rakuzan. "True. I'm glad you think so." Says Akashi, pleased by the words that came out of Mibuchi's mouth, and not seeming uncomfortable with being embraced in the public after all.

Mibuchi simply shuts his eyes, leaning onto the embrace a little bit longer, before slowly running a hand through the red strands of hair. Intrigued isn't exactly what he felt, but he simply felt happy, for he is finally getting to understand—or just knowing—his captain a little bit more.

More, more, a little bit more.

.

He knows, there is so much more he has yet to find of his captain.


End file.
